12 years later
by sadanimelover
Summary: Aang finds Katara twelve years after the GAang broke up. Now he has to safe his best friend who is mistreated by her husband... summary is bad, I know.  Be warned some violence, blood and swearing included.


**The promised one-shot. There is a little violence, blood and some cursing. This is not going to be a Kataang fic. Because I'm a Zutarian! I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender. **

**12 years later…**

I almost didn't recognize her. Her hair had lost it's shine and had grown a lot. Although I just saw her back, I knew it was her.

'Is that you Katara?' I asked. I was so happy I had finally found her again!

I walked up to her and she turned around. Her face was covered with bruises, her belly was swollen and her eyes, her beautiful eyes, had turned almost grey. The wild and young ocean in her eyes that I had loved so much was frozen.

'Aang!' she said while she pulled me in a hug. 'I've missed you so much! How are you doing?'

While she asked the question I looked at her face and arms. She had bruises everywhere, I almost didn't dare to touch her, afraid to hurt her.

'I'm fine.' I said. 'But what happened…'I was interrupted by a child that looked exactly like Sokka.

'Mum, who is that guy? Is he bothering you?'

Another Sokka appeared. 'Do not mess with our mum!'

They both grabbed a dagger out of their pockets and threatened me. I was too astonished to do something. Those little boys threatening the Avatar. I almost had to laugh.

'Stop it you two. This is an old friend of mine.' Katara said.

The boys bowed their little heads. 'We're sorry sir.' They said.

I smiled at the boys. 'You do not have to apologize, you protect your mother very well.' I looked at the kids who were smiling wildly while talking about who had taken me down first.

I looked at Katara who blushed, I felt relieved that nothing had changed.

Two girls came to us. The eldest of the two was sharpening her sword. The other one was carrying a little basket with strawberries. She bowed for me. She looked like a very young Katara with short hair and I wondered if Katara had looked that cute.

'I found her, she was playing with her sword in the woods.' The little Katara said.

'You know I do not want you to play with your weapons. Please, I don't want you to lose an eye, be careful.'

'I'm not a little child anymore, damn I wish you would be more like dad! I'm going home. She gave me and Katara an icy glare, just like Katara could give.

'Would you like to come over to my place?' Katara said like nothing had happened.

'Yeah, sure.' I answered. Why didn't she just punish the child?

'Raul, Neal.' Katara spoke to the two boys, 'Will you go get Anka's medicine? Here are some silver pieces, it should be enough. Otherwise tell her that I'll pay her later.'

'Okay mum.' They said and ran off.

'And what are you doing here Aang?' she asked while we walked.

'Still restoring the balance in the world.' I sighted. Still so many people needed my help, I couldn't help them all. On the moments I thought about that poor people I was ashamed to wear the name of the Avatar.

Katara smiled. 'I wish I could come with you. It's been so long, twelve years isn't it?'

I nodded.

'You've grown older Aang, you're much more adult.'

I smiled. When they left I was still a child, but I had become a man in the real world, and I didn't know if that was something I really wanted.

'Thank you.' I said. 'It has been way to long. I didn't even know you had children.'

'I'm sorry. I wasn't… able to write you letters.' She said.

I laid my hand on her shoulder. We left the village and walked through to forest.

'And who is the lucky man who is married to you?' I asked to break the silence.

She blushed. 'Jet,' she said. Her voice trembled, while she said his name I could hear love and pain and I didn't understand why.

'It's great you've found each other again.'

'Yeah, it is.' A tear escaped her eye.

'Uhm, who is this cute child of yours?' I said while pointing at the small Katara. I didn't think Katara would like to talk more about Jet.

'This is my youngest daughter. Why don't you introduce yourself honey?' Katara's face lightened up a bit.

The girl blushed. 'I'm Claire.' She said.

'I'm Aang.' I said. 'Shall I carry that basket for you?'

'You really don't have to do that sir. Thank you.' The girl bowed her head and walked on.

'It doesn't matter me. I would like to help out.' I took Claire's basket. I still felt some distant between Katara, her daughter and me so I grabbed one of the strawberries and put it in my mouth.

'Mummy! He stole one of my strawberries!' Claire cried out.

'Oh did he?' Katara said while she ate a strawberry herself.

The girl said nothing and took a strawberry. She ate it and looked at Katara like she had done something bad.

'We have to go that way. Follow me.' Katara pointed. We were deep inside the forest.

Katara lifted Claire in the air. Claire grabbed a branch and before I knew it the girl had climbed up and was out of sight.

'Wow.' I said impressed by the girl's performance.

We walked to a tree with large branches .

'Give me the basket.' Katara said.

She pulled herself up while holding the basket.

'Follow me Aang.' She said while she disappeared between the leaves.

I climbed and after a few seconds I reached a floor. It was a platform with a small treehouse.

'This is my house.' Katara said while I walked behind her.

She showed me around. It was a very poor house with lots of problems. There was one livingroom, that also served as a kitchen and a diningroom. There were just two chairs, in one of them sat Katara's oldest daughter.

Katara walked to a curtain and shoved it aside. Behind the curtain was another room.

'This is were the children sleep.' she whispered.

Five small coats lay on the floor with each a blanket. In one of the 'beds' lay a little boy. Katara walked up to him and kissed him on his forehead. The boy opened his eyes. He looked like Jet, just like his older sister, but he did have Katara's eyes.

'How are you doing my dear?' Katara asked.

The boy looked at me, he looked very scared and turned his eyes to his mother again.

'He's a friend.' Katara said while hugging her son.

The boy sighted and closed his eyes again.

'Let's go.' Katara whispered emotionless.

I wanted to help that boy, who was fighting for his young life. I could see in his eyes he was a fighter, a strong one. But he was sick. I wondered why Katara didn't heal him.

Katara closed the curtain and shoved aside another one. In this room was a double bed and a closet.

'This is Jet's and mine room.'

We walked back to the livingroom.

'Take a seat Aang.' Katara said and I took a seat on the only chair left.

The two Sokka's walked in and spoke to Katara who was cooking. Than they walked to their bedroom.

'Ehm, mister Aang?' Claire asked her voice so cute.

'Yes Claire?'

'Mother always tells adventures about you. Please will you tell one?' she begged.

'Okay.' I said and told her about the day that her mother found me in the iceberg. I saw Katara smile and soon the twins and the girl who looked like Jet joined.

We had a quick dinner, because it had became late. After dinner Katara sent her children to bed.

'Finally, we can talk.' Katara said while she stretched her arms and legs.

'Where have you been?'

'I think mostly in the Earthkingdom. I once went to your house, but you weren't there. There was no sign of life.'

'I moved to live with Jet.' Katara said.

'I've mostly helped to get families reunited and villages built up again.' I continued. 'I speak a lot with Firelord Zuko, your dad and Toph, who has become an advisor of the Earthkingdom.'

I didn't, no I couldn't lie to her or keep something behind. I know Katara missed her family.

'How are they doing?' Katara asked tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

'They're all living a good life. People of the northern Watertribe are going to life south and the first benders are born.'

'That's great.'

I heard in her voice she really wanted to go back.

'How is my brother doing?' Katara asked.

'He lives on Kyoshi Island with his wife Suki and two children.'

'I missed it all…'Katara whispered.

'But you've got a great family here, how old are your children anyway?' I asked to calm her. I didn't think I could stand see her crying.

'After I left I ran into Jet. We talked and I fell in love again. He said he did quit the freedomfighters and lived together with Longshot and Smellerbee. We met again and again and decided to marry and to live together. When we were married and Longshot and Smellerbee left Jet changed completely. He wanted a child. As soon as he got me pregnant he went to the bar and hang around with other girls. I got three children in once, but one died. He got me pregnant over and over, so I can't run away. I'm not even allowed to waterbend to heal my own son!' she cried, tears streaming from her cheeks. I felt so sorry for her and wanted to hug her and hold her forever, but I knew it would hurt her, so I didn't. I just waited for her to give me the whole story, so she would be relieved. Someone would understand the situation, someone would be there to cry on and to listen to her. That someone was me.

'He beats me up whenever he feels like it. He tells me how he will hurt my children, if I try to do something he doesn't want. These bruises on my face, I got them because I tried to heal Anka, my youngest son. I can safe him, but Jet doesn't want me to. The twins, Raul and Neal are just eleven years old. My oldest daughter Abby is ten and Claire is eight. When I had have Claire, Jet suddenly began to be kind and sweet again. I should have just gone away. He was training his children into fighting machines. Even little Claire is very dangerous when she has her bow and arrows. But now the children can train themselves and he's going to bars and stuff again. Just like before. I don't think my little Anka will have another birthday, and my baby will be another fighting machine.'

She lay down on my shoulder and cried. I just let her cry. I had heard so many stories like this, those men just got me sick. And now it had even happened to Katara, my best friend. On that moment I decided I was going to safe her, even if it takes my life.

'Why don't you just run away?' I asked when she had calmed down for a bit.

'I'm pregnant, have children and besides that, where can I go? My family must hate me.'

'No they don't!' I said while I looked her in her eyes. 'You've no idea how much they miss you! You're family is worried sick about you, your dad always asks if I had seen you, or a girl who looks like you. He, everyone wants you to be part of the family again. Leave Jet, Now!'

'Thank you Aang.' She said while she embraced me. 'You're the best.'

'I think it's time to leave Avatar! This is my hose and my wife!' Jet lifted his sword.

'Hello Jet.' I almost had to puke when I spook out the words so kindly. 'Long time no see, how are you doing?'

I released Katara and stood up. I watched him carefully and made small movements.

'I was fine until you touched my wife. Now get the hell out before I slice you into bits!'

I looked at Katara who made clear that she was going to be alright and I should go.

I walked away, not even once turning my back to the monster who was the husband of my best friend. As soon as I left I heard Jet yell at Katara. She didn't deserve this.

….=`.´=…

'Appa, Momo, wake up.' I said while poking my huge Bison with a stick.

Appa groaned.

'You do still remember Katara, don't you? She will be joining us, with a couple of children. Now we've to pick them up.'

'Jip Jip.' I said. We took of the sky. It was freezing cold, but I didn't care. I knew what my goal was.

We flew to the treehouse in the dark of the midnight. The night was cold and dark, without a moon. I left Appa near the treehouse and climbed up.

I walked inside and heard someone snore. I opened the curtain and saw Jet lying in the double bed, Katara was lying on the floor. A puddle of blood by her back.

I shook her arm carefully. She opened her beautiful blue eyes and we walked outside.

'What are you doing here?' she whispered.

'I've come to pick you up, I don't want to tell your father that everything is fine and you're living happily, because you're not.'

'I'm not going without my children.' She looked really angry.

'I know, shh. Let's wake them up and go.'

Katara carefully picked up Anka and woke up everyone except Abby. She gave me the little boy.

'Please bring them to Appa. I'll be outside waiting for you.'

I nodded and told the children to follow me.

Raul and Neal held their daggers high, ready for an attack while Claire watched carefully.

They looked at Appa.

'What is that?' Raul, no Neal, one of the boys said.

'Shh!' I said and helped them climb up.

'Jip Jip.'

We flew to the treehouse were Katara and her daughter stood outside.

'Take my hand.' I told Abby and helped her up.

'Thank you sir.' She said.

I was about to help Katara up when Jet appeared behind her.

'Watch out!' I screamed while I airbended his sword out of his lifted hands.

'Avatar, I told you to go! Go alone!' Jet shouted angry.

He grabbed two daggers out of his pockets.

'Damn you Katara. When I've killed this bastard you'll go trough hell! I swear you.' He ran at me and I ran at him. I grabbed his arms, but he kicked me in the stomach. I tried to get oxygen, but he put his dagger in my right leg.

I screamed out of pain as I pulled the dagger out.

'Aang! Are you okay?' I heard Katara ask while she was running at her husband with a waterwhip in her hands.

'I told you not to waterbend, you bitch!' Jet shouted.

I hated him, for yelling at my best friend, for threatening her, for making her life a hell.

'I don't care!' Katara threw the whip at Jet who dodged is easily because of Katara's lack of training.

'You're so weak. I'll kill you too and torture your children!'

He was about to stab Katara in her heart with his other dagger, but before he even came close to her I burned his hands.

He screamed. I felt good and bad at the same time, is it good to make a monster scream at the top of his longs? Wouldn't that also make a monster out of me?

I walked up to him. 'If you're smart you stay away from Katara and her children. I want to kill you, but that wouldn't satisfy me nor Katara. So we'll leave you here. I hope you've learned your lesson.'

I turned around.

'You can't kill me because your weak.' I felt something in my back. At first it was cold, but after that really warm. I felt how blood came out of the wound Jet had made in my back. I cried out as little stars dazzled around.

'I hate you! I hate you! Why do you have to make my life so miserable? I hate you!' Katara screamed while she sliced Jet's head of with his own sword.

She kneeled by his dead body. 'I hate you.' she whispered.

She walked to me and healed me. At first things only became worse, but after that everything felt lighter and better.

'I, I'm so sorry Aang.' She whispered.

'Why?' I asked

'Because…Because…I'm a horrible person!' I felt a tear fall on my back.

'No you're not, you've done the right thing.'

She hugged me carefully. 'Let's go.' she said. 'I don't want to stay here any longer.'

I helped her climb up Appa. Raul and Neal hugged her as we flew to the horizon.

…=° . °=…

She looked so happy now. We decided that the best place for her and her children was probably Kyoshi Island. Her children always played with Sokka's.

You could see the life turn back in her big blue orbs.

It disappeared once, because her child was born death.

Sometimes she and her children would visit Gran-Gran. She loved her great-grandchildren, especially Raul and Neal, but she was becoming old and the world of the ghosts and spirits was coming close.

'Uncle Aang?' Abby asked. Although she was still a little bit mean sometimes, she learned how to be nicer.

Abby looked at her mother, who nodded.

'What is it, my little niece?' I asked.

'May I, may I please come with you? I really want to help the world, and… and other people. Please let me go with you, it would mean the world to me.'

'Only if you're okay with that, Aang.' Katara said.

'How can I say no to such a nice girl. We're leaving in three days, but if you want to go home I'll bring you.' I really wanted some company, it was something I had missed on my journey alone. And Abby was a really nice person and reminded me of Toph.

'Thank you! Thank you so much!' The girl hugged me and I hugged her back. Although I could have been her father, I felt a friendship grow near.

I looked at Katara. Her bruises were all healed and she had already regain all her strength and was again the great waterbendingmaster I had known my whole life. Neal and Anka could waterbend, just like one of Sokka's children. Katara would teach them how to control their skills while Suki taught Claire and her daughter, who had become great friends all the tricks of a real Kyoshi warrior.

Three days later I flew away with Abby next to me, ready for a new adventure.

**I've gotten some trouble with of and off. I'm sorry for the mistakes I make. **

**Names: Raul=wolf adviser Neal=champion Abby= Joy of the father Claire= Clear Anka= made it out of Aang and Sokka **

**For those people who think I should have ended it with Kataang:Why Aang can never be with Katara:**

**He is a monk! ****Monks do not marry**** ( and than you may not even kiss and stuff…)**

**He is a little bit young for Katara, don't you think?**

'**But he's already 112 years old or something' oh damn, Aang is a Paedophile!**

**Katara looks so much better with Zuko **


End file.
